Ready, Steady, Burn?
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: It's here folks. Cookery week has arrived in rainy Forks. How will the cullens cook at all when there vampires? Why is there a family meeting and what will everyone do and cook? Completed! Sequel soon i need your help! New Story out, Unexpected things!
1. Prologue: Cooking week?

_This is my first fiction so you know the rules hehe. Erm_

_This is just a little prologue to getting this puppy going! so comment as you like._

_Ps this wont be a story where i demand a certain amount of comments before i bring out another chapter so i will put them out as i please. I've seen a lot of them around._

Ready, Steady, Burn?

I was in school and our teacher was explaining what would be the strangest week I ever had. Cookery week! This should be fun. Do you know why? I was thinking the answer as I glanced over my shoulder to stare into a pair of hypnotic topaz eyes. Edward.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have to choke up any normal food they eat, ahh the joys of being a vampire. I couldn't help the snicker that came out of my mouth as I allowed myself to imagine this. The bell sounded and school was out, just as I was out the door Edward cornered me and stared into my eyes as if looking for some hidden meaning in them. Well he wasn't finding anything today!

Just then he breathed out in a sigh and his breath took my away and I was stunned. Completely paralysed.

" Miss Swan would you care to explain you little outburst earlier on today?" he asked me in a fake English accent to sound like a gentleman.

" What on earth do you mean Edward " I replied in a sweet girly voice.

" You snickered, it seemed to be as the teacher was explaining cookery week, and so I assume that what it's about"

"Nothing gets past you does it?

" You haven't told what it was about yet," he pressed

" Well I was just thinking how are you going to do cookery week? You can't eat food Edward. Neither can Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett for that matter"

"Why would that be?"

"Erm… well … Edward you're a vampire" I stated matter-of-factly.

" Shh, quiet love, we don't want the whole world to he…" He trailed off looking over his shoulder. I glanced in that direction and found the rest of the Cullens hovering by the Volvo. "Fine!" he seemed to reply to nobody but I knew better, he was communicating with one of the Cullens, but who? And why? " Erm, Bella can you come to mine today we all need to discuss something and Carlisle and Esme are dying to see you I'm sure"

I was going to press the matter but he was already gone and pulling out the drive in the Volvo. What did he mean by " we _all_ need to discuss something"

" Dammit" I muttered.

I pulled myself together and trudged my way over to my truck and let it roar to life. This was going to be a weird day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Meeting

_Right chapter 2 folks i know there only small but hey! chapter 3 soon._

**Chapter 2: The Family Meeting**

So I got home, anxious to the point of explosion. Why does he do this? I mean it makes me think im losing him all over again like when he left for my own good, which nearly killed us both I might add. So why oh why am I not round his now? Just as I was thinking that I couldn't take it anymore I heard 3 honks outside. Yes!! I rushed down the stairs and tripped … yes I do that a lot. I just needed to see Edward so badly, I couldn't be without him for longer than an hour or I would whip myself into frenzy but it wasn't Edward outside, it was Jasper. Jasper!?

" Was that you I heard Bella?" he said as soon as he saw me. To top it of he was laughing. My only response was to blush.

"Hmm Edward was right you are lovely when you blush" he added kindly

" Yes, well where is the mind reading vampire anyway?"

" Sulking in his room, he asked me to come get you" This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. " Oh and Jesus Bella, please control your all you emotions, your driving me crazy with all your suspicion and sadness. I'm not that bad to be around you know"

" I know that Jazz. Lets get going then before I start doing something I'll regret"

" Care to be more specific? Like…"

" Blushing more" I answered truthfully. It was bad enough Jasper knowing my emotions but letting them become noticeable too? That was too much. I got in the car and closed my eyes. _I'll be with you soon my love_ I thought _and maybe then I'll sort this madness out._

5 minutes later and I was in the Cullens drive, the car barely stopped before I jumped out and came crashing through the door. Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the piano so I walked up to them.

"Good afternoon Carlisle, Esme. Are you not at the hospital today Carlisle?"

" Hello Bella, and no, Dr Snow is covering for me and I can't work more than 24 hours in a row anyway" he smiled but I saw in his eyes there was a pain that he felt for not being there to save lives. I gave hugs to everyone and then asked the question I so desperately needed the answer to.

" What's up with Edward?" Carlisle responded.

" Erm, I think he should explain, lets go to the dining room"

I muttered something like " why do you even call it a dining room, you don't eat in there" however my little reverie was broken as Alice closed her eyes and said "Edward will be here in 3… 2…1" sure enough there he was. "Alice and her visions" I sighed. She just beamed.

So we were all seated and Edward began this little meeting of ours.

" Right as you all know we have cooking week coming up and, well all food tastes the same to us and not in a nice way but im very happy to tough it out and get through the week and never do it again." Emmett interrupted

" But, Edward" he wined " I don't wanna eat human food all day I can't take it!! Just sneak Bella in our lessons and let her taste the food for us!"

" Emmett no she has better things to be doing then …" Right, now I understood why Edward was in a bad mood but I think it's time for me to step in.

" Edward I really don't mind, I mean come on you can hardly do it without pulling a face"

" Are you sure Bella? But still how will we get her into your lessons?" Carlisle answered this question.

" I can go to the hospital and get you each a document which says you are allergic to most foods and are on a special diet and then you can tell the school you need a tester for the food you make A.K.A Bella." He glanced at me with a kind smile planted on his face. Hmm… Plausible.

We could all see Edward was caving. " Rrr fine! But don't blame me when it all backfires though" So there you have it, I might just be a bunch of vampires human food guinea pig.


	3. Chapter 3:Garlic Bread and Laughter

_Chapter 3 guys, please bare in mind it's 12 at night and i'm high on chocolate right now opps hehe_

**Chapter 3**

Yes!! Edward finally agreed! So during the weekend all I had to do was think up my dish. Hmm I think it should make some laughs. Vampires??? Garlic??? Garlic Bread??? Haha. Yes something with garlic bread!

Pizza and garlic bread is what I eventually chose. So I travelled to the shops tripping a total of 10, count them, 10 times. It would have been easier just to get Alice to run me there but no! I had to be humanly stupid. Hey, it will all be over soon when Edward changes me. I must admit I'm having a few emotional issues with the whole thing but I know it will all be for the greater good. So bring on graduation… I think.

I arrived at school in my truck for day one. It was the day for Edward and I to cook up a meal. Today would be easy, I'll just work next to him and taste his food but when it gets to the older Cullens and Alice later on in the week, then it's bound to get tricky.

I got out my truck and trundled over to Edward in his shiny Volvo. He stepped out and gave me a crooked smile and my heart stopped in time. _Stop_ I reminded myself. Breathe. Restart heart. _He'll be the death of you_ I thought wryly.

"Good morning love, you were very entertaining in your sleep last night, something about "_stinking vampires"_ and "_garlic bread" _I was up all night laughing." This earned a huge tomato red blush from me while he just smiled even harder

" What are you cooking then!?" I demanded.

" I, my lady, will be cooking you a Chinese meal for 2, to be shared tonight among us at our clearing."

" Ok please stop the 1918 talk Edward it freaks my out you know"

" Fine then" He grabbed my hand and of we went to class.

Edward practically dazzled the cooking teacher to death explaining about his "allergies" and that he needed a "tester" but of course, once she gained control of herself again, she said yes.

So this is how Edward and I were cooking next to each other. Well Edward attempting to cook.

" Oh My God!!" I had just turned to see Edwards noodles go up in flames and was now in a full scale panic attack. I grabbed a jug filled it with water and put out the flames then turned back to Edward.

" Sweetie you've got to keep lowering the noodles into the water and keep them away from the gas rings"

" well I never had to cook before remember, back then girls did this kind of thing and I'm in no state to be eating food now am I?" I smiled at this and replied

" Restart and remember to just keep stirring it"

10 Minutes later

"Bella, open wide for the aeroplane!" but he couldn't finish the flying around thing as he started falling on the floor in fits of laughter.

" Im not 3" I mumbled. I bent down and took the fork from Edward's hand and took a bite from the noodles. Hmm it wasn't bad I had to say, but it was only because I had helped I thought. Bless Edward for trying though. I would have to get him a cookbook for Christmas …and the following birthday and Christmas too.

For the next 15 minutes I was solely focused on my dish and it came out all right. The idea of garlic bread sent Edward into a fit of giggles again and he was just coming out with incoherent sentences. I decided to test his food while he was temporarily occupied. It had a sweet taste and I enjoyed it.

" Hey, Laughs 'R' Us, this isn't half bad" This stopped him in his tracks.

"Really?"

" Yeah this is good"

" Thank you" then he turned serious "I love you Bella" I was welling with emotion. Time meant nothing and I could wait for everything forever as long as I had Edward.

"I love you to" I croaked. Well 1 day down and 4 to go. It was Jaspers turn tomorrow lets see what fun he can make with a saucepan and a lot of gas.

_I'm having a lot of fun making these but they seem really short i need you guys to tell me wot you think :) Ps have a great new year everyone!! party all night!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Italian and Allergies

_Chapter 4 is here i know these are really short but i just get all i need to say into a few paragraphs so hey lol_

_enjoy my friends and please R and R_

_from A x Stupid x Lamb_

**Chapter 4**

Day 2 and it was Jaspers turn to make a dish.

He came bounding up to me but stopped a few steps away. Great, he'd forgot to go hunting and he was thirsty. How stupid can you get?

"Hello Bella!"

"Hi Jazz" then I whispered, " why didn't you go hunting? Your eyes are pitch black"

" Oh really, well Emmett kind of got me into the xbox and I just couldn't put it down I was to busy playing Call of Duty. I only put it down 10 minutes ago"

" Well if you attack some poor, unsuspecting person then it's not my fault"

" Relax, Bella, nothing will happen. Apart from cooking," He said cheerily holding up a bag full of groceries.

" What are you making anyway?"

" He's making lasagne" replied Emmett from behind me. I leapt about 3 feet in the air with shock.

" Jesus Emmett, are you trying to kill me!?"

" No, how could that kill you?"

" Heart attack Emmett, you went to medical school you crazy goon"

" Didn't say I paid attention did I?"

" How did you pass then?"

" Rose helped me out"

" You mean cheated for you"

" Correct my little human friend" I then set off for the school office as Jasper needed to explain about why I would be accompanying him in his cooking class however _Jasper_ wouldn't be explaining as with his eye colour at the moment he would scare not dazzle. So who was waiting there? You guessed it folks, Edward in all his 17-year-old glory. I kissed him on the cheek before quickly proceeding to the office and meeting the lady there. Edward began.

" Excuse me ma'am. I remember I came to you yesterday about my allergies and well I regret to say that my brother has them to and therefore he is in need of a tester also and we was just wondering if it would be possible to take Bella out of lessons so she can accompany my brother" He's getting to good at this dazzling thing.

" Well of course Mr Cullen however I need to see proof of these allergies." Haha, already prepared my friend. Edward took out the document and handed it to the lady. It seemed to take forever for her to look at the document but after a while she replied.

" Yes these are legitimate and Bella is most certainly allowed to come with you Jasper" she gazed over to jasper and gave a smile. Jasper gave a small twitch of the mouth in response and said. " Thank you miss" then left.

Now I wasn't short at all but the boys in the higher years were T…A…L…L. So they practically towered over me. I was a bit intimidated by them but Jasper soon sorted that problem out once he sensed it. So I needed to start some coversation with Jasper hmm… Italian.

"Biongiorno? He looked at me with a curious smile on his beautiful face.

"Molto Bene!" He replied " and why did you randomly ask that in Italian?"

" Because I felt like it Jazz, now get cooking."

**15 minutes later**

Jasper was all about getting it perfect so he was constantly making me test it after every 2 minutes. During my "down time" I would sit up on the counter and wait for him to need me again. I have to say Jasper can actually cook! His cheese sauce was amazingly nice. I might get him to cook for me one day (if Edward doesn't beat him to the punch) The cookery teacher tasted it as well but what we didn't know was that she was allergic to pepper! As soon as she put the spoon in her mouth she started sneezing then coughing and to make it worse jasper said

" Well I didn't think was that bad" and he put a spoon in his mouth. Instantly he realised what he'd done and he choked it up in the sink while saying.

" God! It tastes like Emmett's used it as a sock!" I grabbed his arm and hauled him out the room. We were greeted by Edward and Alice, on the floor in hysterics.

"Not this again" I groaned. " The week just keeps get better and better!"


	5. Chapter 5:Evil Pixies and Meadows

_I had fun with this chapter i just loved the relationship stuff in it. emmett and rosalie to go._

**Chapter 5**

One word … Alice. Yes its arrived, Alice's turn at the stove. I suppressed a sigh, as Alice had no hope in cooking, even if the best chef in the entire planet taught her. She'd probably make me do it all.

I shouldn't jink myself, as that is exactly what happened. She dragged me into the cookery room, which I've seen too much of, and told me to make a cake. Not just any cake, no, it had to be in the shape of a Prada bag! You must be thinking why on earth would I accept? Torture, that's why. Alice threatened me with shopping trips for the next year if I didn't make this cake.

She dumped all the stuff on the counter and said

"Of you go, Bella" as she said this she was perching herself on the counter and picking up a fashion magazine.

"You are one evil pixie!" I hissed at her

"Your running dreadfully low on skirts Bella would you like to go get some after school?" was she threatening me? That's it I picked up the flour and launched it at her. She was to engrossed in her magazine so she didn't catch a vision and it hit her right on the head and she now looked like a snowman! A really angry snowman … run?

All of a sudden Emmett came bowling through the door, camera in hand and got a priceless snapshot of Alice as a snowman. This caused her to growl furiously at all of us. I had to admit I was scared; the growl seemed misplaced in her tiny form. I backed away then ran out the room. Screaming.

I didn't know what to do then so I took a longggg hike to the meadow and I fell on a rock and was bleeding by the time I got there in the end.

" Bella, are you bleeding?" Edward asked from a corner of the meadow sniffing, I needed some time alone to get away from the whole vampire world for a while but no. I should of known he would be here.

" Yes it's nothing I can't handle"

" Why did you hike all the way out here anyway?" he seemed unaffected if he got an answer or not but I could see the deep burning in his eyes.

" I just needed to get away from vampires for awhile Edward, which has become impossible now" I sighed and flopped on the floor and closed my eyes from the sun.

" I'm not surprised, life's a game and you have to play it correct. We kind of cheated and our family will pay the consequences for it one day. Were not supposed to have relationships with humans but I don't care seen as im going to hell, you are my life now but maybe that's a price, we get irritating " he smiled sheepishly.

"No Edward it's not you it's just you all have very big attitudes. I mean, Alice, talk about being chipper and conniving. Jasper, he's thoughtful and likes to be in charge. Emmett well he's just Emmett, the little troublemaker. Then there's … you, the troubled one who wont let go of what he wants, it has to be said. You need to loosen up and have fun once in a while instead thinking of what's wrong with every situation. I love you, I really do but don't let me go, I need you forever"

" Love I never plan to leave you in your entire… existence" that's all I needed to hear. I placed my head on his stomach and just wouldn't get up.

We lay there for the next 15 minutes when all of a sudden Edward sat up stiff and said

" Carlisle what's going on?" shore enough, 5 seconds later Carlisle came bursting through the meadow running at vampire speed.

" Edward there you are we need you now the school it's burning down" he said in that calm manner of his.

"What!? how did that happen?" he said in alarm

" Alice, she decided because Bella didn't cook her food she would and I think you can guess the rest of it"

" I want, that's vampires head, on a plate!" Edward growled venom engulfing him.

" Calm down Edward this is all my fault, Ill deal with Alice, you sort out the school" then I had a vision of what it would be like if the school burned down … no… school.

"Actually Edward you just stay here, the school will be fine"

" To late!" he swooped me up and we were running.

"rrrrrrr" I growled? Oh my. Carlisle and Edward just stared at me.

"What was that?" Edward asked over his shoulder to me.

"Ermm I don't know, a growl? You made me pretty pissed Edward so im not talking to you for the duration of the run." I said then I pouted. My little horse just chuckled but said nothing else and carried on running.

We were at the school within the next five minutes and smoke was rising from the roof but this wasn't my destination.

"Where is Alice?"

"I can hear her thoughts, she's mad and sorry and back at our house"

"Why is he mad at me?"

"Not mad at you, herself"

"Well take me there then! I need to sort this out" I was getting annoyed why cant he go faster?

"Someone's got a temper problem" he chuckled.

"Calm down Bella" Carlisle said, the peacemaker as always.

"Sorry" was all I said and then we were at the house.

"ALICE!!!" Edward thundered as he smashed into the house.

"No need to shout im right in here" she spoke from the living room and her words were laced with apology. I looked at Edward to say let me deal with this. I'll make peace with Alice. I slowly walked and turned into the living room.

"Alice?"

"I know what you going to do Bella, I've seen it, and honestly I don't deserve it"

"What am I going to do Alice?"

"Forgive me, I've done a terrible thing"

"Alice, it was an accident you didn't mean to burn down the school"

" But I did" she replied in a small voice

"WHAT?"

"I saw it when I made the decision to cook the cake myself, the school up in flames. I decided to do it anyway. I was so mad I'm so …" she trailed off as Carlisle came into the room and put his arm around Alice, who was now hunched in a chair.

"It's ok Alice, even vampires slip up occasionally."

"Do you forgive me Bella?" I decided t just o along with it all so I just replied

"Yes Alice, I forgive you"

"Carlisle?" she inquired next.

"Yes Alice, although you have done nothing"

"Edward" Edward seemed hesitant to reply but eventually simply said,

"Yes" I let out a sigh. Everything was back to normal, well almost.

_i just like to say to everyone have a wonderful 2009! and let there be more great strories released_


	6. Esme's POV: really short!

_Ok guys im sooo sorry its been soo long but ive been working on it and then realised that for my next chapter i need to write this one before it so just a little chapter explaining it all for you. _

**Chapter 6**

Esme's POV

OMG what did Alice do!? I tell her to be inconspicuous and she burns the school down! Well she is in big trouble. We need to learn cooking for Bella's sake and … she… rrr. I'm glad dear Jasper isn't here right now or I think he'd explode from the emotions rolling off me, if it's possible. So its left up to me I suppose then. Right im going into Carlisle's study and getting all the cook books I can find and I will teach these kids how to plate up a hot dish of tasty food. Human…obviously. Who shall be first for my lesson? Rosalie! Bring It On.


	7. Chapter 7:Hair and Bowls

_I Love This Chapter haha. Read to find out more peeps._

**Summery**

The school was beyond repair and the Cullens and Bella are now finishing their cookery week in the Cullens kitchen. Who's the teacher? Esme of course!

**Chapter 7**

How did I get stuck here with Rosalie?

Rrr. I know she doesn't like me and she keeps glaring at me. I just blushed at this though but don't ask me why. We walked into the Cullen's kitchen and then Esme came up to us and looked at Rosalie.

"I'm afraid you will need to tie you hair please"

"What!?" She growled, " Do you have any idea how long my hair took to do this morning?" Her eyes were pitch black now.

"No, not really Rosalie" Esme said, looking bored.

"A. Long. Time" Rosalie replied, pronouncing each word with care as if Esme was dumb. Then she knocked a bowl on the side over, sending it crashing to the floor and shattering into a million facets.

"Get a broom and clean this up" Esme said sternly.

"You get a freaking broom!" Rosalie replied icily and stormed off to her room to do god knows what with Emmett. I shuddered at the thought.

" Rosalie you're grounded for 2 weeks" She spoke normally but Rosalie could hear and Esme knew it. The next sound that I heard was stamping from the stairs.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to my bowl Rosalie" Esme replied calmly.

"I don't see any bowl" she said stubbornly.

"Carlisle" Esme called softly.

"Clean it up Rosalie" Carlisle responded from his study. Rosalie turned to face the stairs.

" Stop butting in my conversations!!!" She screeched but she obviously got the message as she started to get a broom and sweep up the shattered remains of the bowl.

" Oh and you owe me another bowl too, you will finish your lesson tonight" Esme said as she left the room to go do some gardening. So, what to do now?

" Emmett you suck!" I shouted I don't now why I just felt like saying it and I was bored so the truth will out.

" I know I do Bella, I know" he replied with his booming laugh. Oh the irony!

"Not funny Emmett" I called then went to go read Wurthering heights in Edwards's room. The little vampire thought he needed to go hunting so im all alone.

4 Hours and 300 Pages later

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

" Yes, come in" I called from the bed. Esme entered with an apron on.

" Ready to try again, Bella?" I sighed and got up.

"Why not?" we travelled down the stairs at a leisurely pace to be greeted by Rosalie.

The Glare was twice as mean. Why did she blame me for this? That's it; I'm going to find out what her problem is once and for all.

" Rosalie I wouldn't pull that face for to long the wind might change and it will stay like that."

" Whatever, lets just get this over with"

"What is your problem?" I shouted in her face

" That's none of your concern human but lets just make this plain, I don't like you and you don't like me, so deal with it"

" I never said I didn't like you Rosalie" this seemed to take her back and she was lost for words.

"W..W..What" she finally stammered.

" I love you Rosalie, like a sister but I want to know why that feeling isn't returned for me"

" It's not that I don't like you Bella but more along the lines of I'm jealous of you" Rosalie, Jealous, of me?

"Right now I know I'm nuts"

"I'm serious Bella. Do you know what I would give for a human life again, to eat food, to sleep, to not have to cower away and move every 6 years?" she would be crying by now if she could.

" Well …" I didn't know what to say to that touch full speech " erm well I'm sorry Rosalie, I can't imagine im afraid but I can imagine it would be tedious but it would all be worth it. For the right price."

" I suppose your right Bella, fine lets get this cooking over with" Esme had been watching quietly all throughout this and finally piped up.

" Actually Rosalie I didn't care so much for the cooking but I wanted you to sort things out with Bella. That's sorted so no cooking required. Not to be mean dear but you would just go and do another Alice if I let you anywhere near the cooker."

Rosalie chuckled at this. Then she gave me a … hug?

" Ok who are you and what have you done with the real rose?" She chuckled again and left the room. Esme left out a laugh.

" Don't worry Bella you'll get used to it."

"I hope so, I couldn't take another Rosalie personality switch" I turned to leve the room but Esme stopped me.

" Bella please be up bright and early tomorrow as it is lovely Emmett's turn" I couldn't help the grimace that was permanently plastered on my face now.

"I know how you feel love" The she left me to wallow in this terrible news. Oh the joy. Emmett, Kitchen and knifes, three word not to be put together…ever!

_if you want me to make rose actually make a meal then put it in a review and i will add another chapter._


	8. Chapter 8:Vampires and Steak

_ok I got a couple of reviews from people saying they want rose to cook a meal so here we are I promise Emmett is next._

**Chapter 8**

Emmett needed to "prepare some special ingredients" for his cookery lesson so I had the entire day to myself. At the moment I was snuggled up next to Edward on the couch, watching Underworld. I have to say that they got a lot wrong from the vampire perspective but it was still an awesome film. I had to cower away from the flat screen when part of Victors (one of the leaders of the vampire clan) head got cut off and he died. Nice. When the film finished Rosalie came in looking a bit hesitant. Still a little embarrassed about the whole hugging thing I see.

"Edward please?" she pleaded with Edward, but what about?

"Fine but _you_ should really do it. Oh, and I'm not your thought translator you know. Bella, Rosalie would like to know if she could still cook you a meal as she feels a bit weird with not cooking you anything"

"Oh" was all I could say "err … right … sure Rosalie as long as you are a better cook then Alice im fine with that" I finally managed to say then stood up.

"Thank you Bella and yes I believe I am a slightly better cook then old future seeing pixie was" With that she walked out to the kitchen. I kissed Edward and he whispered in my ear

"Be on your guard with Rosalie, Bella, she likes to think a bit much of herself at times." Oh how I knew that all to well. I trundled off to the kitchen and Esme was there all dressed up in an apron. Where do they get this stuff?

"Ok Rose cook Bella … " Esme started but was interrupted by rose.

"Oh Esme can I cook her something I used to like when I was human?"

"Oh sure rose. Just tell me what it is though so I know if your doing it right"

"I want to cook Bella steak and fries, I used to eat it all the time." I had to admit steak and fries sounded delicious!

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed without realising it. Rose chuckled.

"I take that as a yes then Bella? How do you like your steak?"

"Er rare please"

"Ok then, I'll get on it" She went and took out a large piece of steak.

"Rose, doesn't the blood on the steak bother you?" it seamed a stupid question as soon as it left my lips. She chuckled.

"It's nothing I can't handle Bella" She went to put it in to cook and we were just waiting around for it so we could start with the fries.

"Tick, Tock, tick, Tock" I said getting bored.

"Ok I know your bored Bella but there's no need to start imitating a clock" She gave me a smile and put the fries in. 5 minutes later and rose suddenly jumped up from the seat she was in.

"Ok its done"

"What? How can it been done its only been 15 minutes?"

"Oh its done don't worry its done to rare"

"Er Rosalie?" Esme said but just then Rosalie kicked me out the room and shut the door. I pushed against the door to demand what was going on but I couldn't open the door. Stupid vampires.

"Don't even think about it Bella" she warned, "it's a surprise what the final product turns out to be like" I stormed of to Carlisle's study to get a book to read as everyone else was out hunting. I stopped outside his study.

"Come in Bella" wow he needs to wait for the knock sometimes. I pushed the door and stepped inside. Carlisle was sat at his desk a book placed on it half open. He stared at me with his calm eyes.

"How can I assist you Bella?"

"Er, Well Rose kind of kicked me out of the kitchen and I need something to do for the time being so I was wondering if I could read one of your books please."

"Sure Bella what kind of book do you wish to read?"

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of vampires and action and not so much gore" I chuckled nervously.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well I just want to see how different they got it compared to you guys. I like seeing how wrong they got it, it makes me laugh" he laughed at this.

"Yes well there is some truth behind most things that you see and hear about vampires but it just gets twisted and developed further and further from the truth" he got up and went to one of his many bookcases and started looking around for a particular book. He slipped one out and handed it to me. I read the title it was called _an interview with the vampire_. I gave him a questioning look.

"It's all about a vampire who refrains from human blood the best he can. Most facts are the same abut us it is surprisingly similar."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They never age, they can live of animals if they wish and people can be turned by being bitten however there is the whole burned by sunlight prospect but it is still a remarkable book " I headed for the door but then I remembered something I wanted to say.

"Carlisle can anyone hear us?"

"No, not if my door is closed I made it sound proof. My own little escape."

"Oh ok. Well I wanted to ask you if you know why Rose is being so…nice?"

"Rosalie is a bitter creature when she wants to be but she craves love just like all of us and she just wants to be accepted by everyone. She just felt a little sad that you are a human Bella."

" Being human isn't that great Carlisle" I sighed and remembered all the stress I'd put this family through just because I was a human.

"Ah, but that's only because you mixed with us and we made all sort of problems occur"

"But still most of us just live our lives without being noticed by anyone then we die and what happens then no one will ever know."

" You have a very defeatist attitude their Bella" I turned away not wanting to cause an argument or anything

" I won't be human for much longer Carlisle they'll be nothing for Rose to be jealous of soon, nothing I will miss"

"Nothing Bella? What about Charlie."

"Yes, I would miss him but it would be best for both of us if I wasn't there when he finally passes away. I couldn't take it"

"That is understandable, Bella but just know when such a time comes we will all be there for you." I was by the door now.

"Thank you, Carlisle I truly will never forget how loving all your family are." On that note I left.

" Rosalie's cooking. Don't eat it" I heard through the door.

"Thanks for the book" I called back. I was longer in Carlisle's office then I thought and 5 minutes later rose called me. I travelled down the stairs and saw a plate of food on the kitchen table.

"Well what do you think?"

"Are you sure its cooked right?" Esme said.

" Yes" she sighed. " Go on Bella try it" I looked at the meal apprehensively and cut a bit of. I started thinking about what Edward and Carlisle said today but I didn't see anything wrong with the food. I then placed it in my mouth. It was nice, very tasty. I took a few more bites. Then Edward, Alice and Jasper came running in.

"Bella no!!!!" Edward screamed.

"What?"

"Please tell me you haven't eaten the food?"

"Yes I have, what's wrong?"

"Bella it had food poisoning in it!"

" What? Oh no!" Esme looked aghast at this then glared at Rosalie." What have you done!?"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Birds

_heya guys i am soooo sorry bout updating but i am busy busy busy. heres chapter 9 hope you enjoy_

**Previously**

" Go on Bella try it" I looked at the meal apprehensively and cut a bit off. I started thinking about what Edward and Carlisle said today but I didn't see anything wrong with the food. I then placed it in my mouth. It was nice, very tasty. I took a few more bites. Then Edward, Alice and Jasper came running in.

"Bella no!!!!" Edward screamed.

"What?"

"Please tell me you haven't eaten the food?"

"Yes I have, what's wrong?"

"Bella it had food poisoning in it!"

" What? Oh no!" Esme looked aghast at this then glared at Rosalie." What have you done!?"

Chapter 9

"I'll tell you what you've done Rosalie" Edward said, sitting me down on a chair.

"That knife you gave to Bella to cut her steak with was used by Esme to cut some raw chicken earlier. Now you tell me what raw chicken plus human equals"

" Food poisoning" she whispered " Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry!" but I didn't really pay attention, as I was now over the sink, being sick. Lovely.

" Ok I'm leaving the room…now, otherwise _I'm_ going to be sick and I'm not even sure that's possible." Jasper said, who had his hand covering his mouth

"Just leave then!" Edward growled " Carlisle?"

"Someone called?" he was at the kitchen doorway. He walked over to where I was, still vomiting like there was no tomorrow. " I'm sorry, Bella but there is nothing I can do for this type of food poisoning. You just have to let it run its course"

"It's fine Carlisle," I said weakly. He took my hand and led me to the table.

"You need to keep hydrated Bella so drink lots of clear fluids. No caffeine or sugary drinks, they'll just make it worse." Edward was now sitting next to me, looking at me, waiting for something to happen.

" What if she can't get enough fluids in her Carlisle?" he asked

" Then I have some rehydration tablets and they should work within a few minutes" The familiar tugging sensation was at my stomach again and I flew back to the sink.

Now I know what Edward and Carlisle were talking about earlier on, I shouldn't have eaten that steak! I let out a groan as I finished throwing up over the sink.

" I'm sorry about the sink Esme" I said to keep my mind off of being sick … again.

" That's alright dear" she replied, giving me a hug.

"Ok, im going to the couch, bringing a bucket, getting a drink, getting a DVD, not eating any of your food, except Esme's, ever again and then I think I'll throw up just to add some fun into it!" I stated getting pissed every second.

"Someone's having a bit of PMS!" Emmett whispered as he suddenly appeared at the door.

" I heard that Emmett McCartney Cullen! My hearing may not be as good as yours but I'm not deaf!" with that I stormed out the room, with everything I need to get by the next few days. I think I will be stuck to the couch for the duration of this.

**5 days, 8 hours, 23 minutes, 44 seconds later**

Yes, as you can tell I was counting down until Carlisle gave me the all clear! During my down time I asked Emmett why he came back and he said

"I need to get some change of clothes little one I will be back out after that then we can get cooking" and … well I think you can guess my reaction to that little comment.

So here I am sitting cuddled up on the couch, bored as hell, waiting for Emmett to hurry up so we can cook, then I will go home and do… stuff … with … Edward.

Emmett's pov

Oh my Carlisle! This is going to be the best meal ever!!! I just wish it wouldn't take sooooo long; it was partly my fault though. This soooo deserves some brownie points you know. I am the master chef of the century! Emmett the mouth-watering. I can hear the head chef of every restaurant calling my name! Oh I am going to make my family so proud! Yes, even my little sister Bella! No food poisoning from me my friend, in fact she'll want me to cook for her every single night, even when my dear brother gets the guts to change her! (Low growl in the direction of the Cullen house) Opps someone has got a little temper! Face it Eddie, you will both be much happier when it happens. (Note to self: when in need to be mean to Edward in my head, leave America!) Right im here! Just take one more step into the…

Bella's pov

"Edward, where have you … (giant crash from the doorway) gone?" I picked myself up from the couch and headed towards the noise. Yes that's me, heading towards possible danger without a single glance back. Bella the magnet! So I went to the hallway only to find Edward about to body slam Emmett!

"Edward! What did he do? Is he going to give me food poisoning as well?" hearing my cry of distress he let Emmett go. Emmett stepped out the house picked something up and just gracefully walked passed me with … DEAD BIRDS IN A NET?!!!! Ewwwwwwww. The smell of fresh blood filled the room and every single Cullen was at the crime scene.

"Emmett McCartney Cullen, you are dripping blood on my floor!" screeched Esme

"Emmett!!" whined Jasper, his eyes where black.

"I am seriously afraid to ask" Carlisle sighed. " Jasper and Alice go hunting" Alice nodded and Jasper gave a week nod as recognition.

"Wah?" I was utterly confused and the smell of that blood was really getting to me now.

"Honestly Esme you were the one who wanted us to cook a meal!"

"Not using freshly hunted animals!"

"Is that one still alive?" I pointed at one who was blinking and twitching.

"Opps" was all Emmett came up with. " By the way, errr, we have to use that one now then cause I am not responsible for a vampire black bird!"

"Black bird slayer say what?" I said by I felt an all to familiar tugging at my stomach.

"Oh my god im getting some air" I ran outside and saw a trail of blood leading to the forest! I sat by the lake in the end and Carlisle came up to me about 5 minutes later. Always in frikin doctor mode! It should be Edward coming up to me and seeing if im ok. Oh well.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes" I said a little irritated "Blood and my stomach don't go" he chuckled

"I think I know that one love" he sat down and gave me a hug. Awkward!!

"How will I ever be a vampire?" I mused mainly to myself. Then there was a pause, a long one until finally Carlisle broke it.

"Emmett is finished cleaning up the house now so he wants you to come in and he says he's sorry" I let out I sigh.

"Why is he saying sorry it's me, not him!?" I got up and trailed to the house and every step of the way Carlisle never showed any sign of impatience. Emmett was standing outside the house with … a bow and arrow? looking at the sky … waiting.

"Emmett what are you…"

"Shhhhhhh" he silenced me. He raised the bow as a bird was flying passed and cried

"Your mine birdie, I need you to make me a black bird pie!" and let go just as Edward came running out and grabbed me and lifted me into the air screaming

"Noooooo" then I felt a sudden impact where my heart was. Piercing, damaging, killing. We fell through the sky plummeting to the ground and Edwards protecting arms broke the impact of the fall. I looked to my heart and there was the instrument of my death, an arrow.

" Oh god Bella, no don't please. Bella don't leave me now. We have so much to do before we die _togethe_r _Bella together_." I felt myself drifting closer to the blackness.

"Edward, im dieing. I'm going to see the angels and I'll be waiting for you but I will not expect to see you as I hope you never die."

"Bella, stay with me, don't fall asleep! The angels can wait, Bella, I need you. Alice saw this coming and I tried to save you"

" You did all you could and now I must leave this world in exchange for a supposed better world. Edward know also that I am happy" I needed to say this to not cause him too much pain when I left. I closed my eyes embracing death with open arms.

"I will join you soon my love, I swear it" he whispered in my ear. I hear a faint

" Wait what if…" from who I think was Alice.

And with that I was gone.

_so you hate me? hehe tell me what you think guys if you have any questions then send em in a review people! also i am needing reviews here guys. They dazzle me!!!_


	10. Chapter 10:Together?

_ok guys i havd a few peep who i sent the last chapter to and they have many questions about it soooo ill answer a few_

_Why didn't Edward Bite Her?_

_this question is explained in the chapter_

_How did she die?_

_right Alice saw a vision Bella was going to die by the arrow so Edward came running out and pushed her into the sky to save her but only to push her straight into the arrow Emmett was shooting. _

**Previously**

I looked to my heart and there was the instrument of my death, an arrow.

" Oh god Bella, no don't please. Bella don't leave me now. We have so much to do before we die _together Bella together_." I felt myself drifting closer to the blackness.

"Edward, im dieing. I'm going to see the angels and I'll be waiting for you but I will not expect to see you as I hope you never die."

"Bella, stay with me, don't fall asleep! The angels can wait, Bella, I need you. Alice saw this coming and I tried to save you"

" You did all you could and now I must leave this world in exchange for a supposed better world. Edward know also that I am happy" I needed to say this to not cause him too much pain when I left. I closed my eyes embracing death with open arms.

"I will join you soon my love, I swear it" he whispered in my ear. I hear a faint

" Wait what if…" from who I think was Alice.

And with that I was gone.

**Chapter 10**

The next thing I was aware of was a pain. I let out a scream. Was this hell?

" Edward, stop your killing her!" What!? Am I not dead already? Edward? Where is he? I couldn't open my eyes. It was like a veil over me, keeping me paralysed. The pain was now replaced by a fierce burning that I instantly recognised as vampire venom. Wait! I didn't have to die! Despite the raging fire that was destroying every single cell in my body one-by-one, I let out a laugh.

"Bella?" Edwards sweet voice was pained." Bella can you open your eyes?"

The veil was still impenetrable. I just had to stay there and hope he would understand. I couldn't make a sound anymore because the pain was getting greater and it was the only thing I could do to stop myself from screaming. I just had to remember that every scream that escapes me would haunt Edward till his dieing day.

" Edward maybe she's stopping herself from making a sound so she doesn't scream" YES! Thank you Carlisle!

"Bella if that's is the case then please just let yourself go and scream all you want love. It hurts me more not knowing if you can or can't hear me." It seemed like he came closer to my ear. "I love you" with these words I felt 2 things happen at once:

First, I felt the pain double in strength; Second, I felt the veil shatter into a million facets. I could talk and move. This was getting to painful. I bolted my eyes open and fixed my gaze on my saviour to hold my screams off.

"Bella!" relief was evident in his tone.

" Mamma Mia!" I screamed. Everyone laughed. " God this owww is really owww painful!"

"Don't think about it but just to let you know as you become more like us you mind will get more developed so you will always have a place to think about it"

"Well I deal with it when it comes, thank you by the way owwwwwwww"

"You're not going anywhere just yet love" I smiled at him.

"Not for a while now actually owwwwwwwwwwww and please don't beat yourself up about this. I want this to happen owwwww" I laid back and just listened to Edwards breathing, counting, and waiting. About 2000 breaths later the pain, if possible increased in my heart but lessened in my hands.

"Owwwww, Edward!!! What's happening?" I was panting.

"Bella I think its finishing now just hold on. I have to say your not as bad as Emmett was, he nearly broke the house with his screaming" Everyone had gathered in the garden now and Carlisle came and looked at me. The pain was so much I was writhing on the floor. Then Jasper came and held my arms down. Oh no this means something bad.

"Relax" he told me

"What?" then Alice came and sat next to me and whispered.

"Three … Two … One" With that my heart took off, pain searing through every fibre of my being.

"Owwww, make it stop!! Put out the fire!!"

"Shush, Bella, shush" Jasper was comforting me now.

"Emmett?? You owww still owww suck!"

"What is it with you?" Emmett now knelt down on the grass and patted me on the shoulder.

"Bella?" Edwards's musical voice chimed from my side where he will forever be. Then he swept in closer to me and our lips combined together in one single blissful moment. The pain was nothing in this world of our own. Soon, too soon, we parted just in time for me to listen to my heart. Thump, thump, thump … nothing. This was it.

I was a vampire.

_I hope this makes some people happy!! i enjoyed writing this story but i need to know shall i make another chapter as a vamp?_


	11. Chapter 11: Eyes and hunting

_Ok guys this is the last chapter so it a bit small but hey! im doin a sequel. Please review._

**Chapter 11**

I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. Everything was so vivid! I mean I could see dust particles floating around! I looked around for the person I needed right now and then there he was but wait, this was not the Edward I knew, this Edward was beyond the beauty I had come to expect, then I realised. Vampire eyes.

"Edward!" Wait a minute. Is this my voice? " Wow, new voice!"

"Yes love? It's a nice voice I must say."

"Ok I never, in my entire existence, want to go through that again … ever!"

"It's over now but we need to do a little hunting as I'm sure you've noticed by now"

With that my throat felt like I had just shoved a load of flames down it.

"Oww, don't do that, I was fine until you mentioned it Edward!" Alice who had been jumping up and down came up to me now. She looked so beautiful! Every feature was perfection.

"Oh, Bella, you have to see yourself, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Hyperactive pixy say what?"

"I said you look astounding Bella!"

"Mirror, now!" I demanded, standing up.

"Bella you should really go hunting" Carlisle warned. The flames were back but even stronger. I put my hands over my mouth as if to stop the flames but it didn't work.

"Dammit Carlisle, stop it. I warned Edward about that!" Alice was back now with the mirror and she placed it so the mirror part was facing her.

"Ok Bella now you may be a bit shocked but please believe you are beautiful." With that she turned the mirror in my direction and I saw a figure staring, perfectly still.

"Is that me?" I demanded. The thing that caught me off guard, and I don't know why, was the eyes, a burning red. I had to admit it made me feel a bit scared.

"Yes Bella, what do you think?"

"Er I'm nice I suppose. The eyes kind of look out of place though" I mused.

"Your scared" Jasper said. Not a question, a statement.

"Well yes I mean come on I have red eyes!"

"They will darken in a few months" He replied.

"Is there anything else she is feeling?" Asked Carlisle.

"Well there is love and happiness. She is amazingly controlled" He responded

"There is something else Jasper" Edward reminded him.

"Well, yes there is also grief." He turned to me "Do you know why Bella?"

"Er I'm not… I suppose because I can't see Charlie now." Edward gave me a hug.

"Come on love lets get you off this grass. We need to get inside so you can change your clothes" Hmm I bet Alice went and got me loads of new clothes. I grimaced, but not for long as I knew I was with Edward forever.

"I'll Race you" I challenged and sped into the house. Oh my god this is sooooo cool! I can move so fast now. I beat Edward by a second and he claimed that was because I had a head start. I got changed and went downstairs and sat on the couch. I waited for everyone then we headed for the forest. I know this sounds cliché but it was sunset! So we set off into the sunset. I'm sure we will have many more adventures to come. Hopefully nice ones! Anything would nice as long as I was with this amazing family and Edward especially.

And I knew I was with them … Forever.

THE END

_I hope you enjoyed this story but I need help for the sequel!! Please go onto the next chapter and help me out my friends. Review, Review and Review!!_

_A x Stupid x Lamb x_


	12. Chapter 12: Help me with the sequel

Ok guys I need your help with what I should do for a sequel. Here are a few ideas I have come up with so please put the one you want me to do in a review. Ps These continue after this story so basically all of the food things have happened and Bella is a vampire. Pleases send you choice in a review!! I totaly need you!

*Edward and Bella decide to adopt a kid.

*The Cullen Family has a contest on who can find the tastiest animal.

*Bella struggles with the new life as a vampire.

*Snow day for the Cullen's

*Camp out With the Cullen's.

*Edward and Bella find a very intelligent baby on a hunting trip.

*Christmas with the Cullen's.

*Twilight /Skulduggery pleasant cross over.

*Charlie dies.

*Bree was never killed and returns to the Cullen's for help.

*The Cullen's all switch bodies.

*Bella leaves.


	13. Chapter 13: Authors note: The results

Authors note

And the winner is…………. All of them! Hehe so I have taken most of my story ideas and made them into one whole story.

New story is called Unexpected things. Please read it and review.


End file.
